


B is for Beauty

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina honestly hadn't intended to bed Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> tw: dubious consent depending on how you view Lacey and her level of autonomy re: Belle

Regina honestly hadn't intended to bed Belle. Her plan was simple and perfect- revert Belle to Lacey, watch Gold crumble. Lacey just happened to make the plan even more perfect. 

“I remember, I- wow, you should come out with me tonight, the real me. I'd love a chance to… properly express my gratitude.”

Regina's lips curled up, and she accepted. Two hours later she found herself at The Rabbit Hole, in a short dress that was far more Evil Queen than Madam Mayor, but the look on Lacey's face said she chose correctly. 

Lacey enveloped her in a quick hug, and Regina's fingers brushed across bare back. “Alright, I've got us a pool table- what's your poison?” 

Regina couldn’t help a small smirk, “I'll have whatever you're having.” 

It ends up meaning low quality beer, but it was worth it for Lacey's teasing smiles. And with Lacey bending over the table to break, Regina could even excuse the general atmosphere of the dive bar. 

“Y'know I've wanted,” Lacey begins, setting up her second shot, “to take you out for some time.” 

Surprise bubbles up in Regina's stomach. “Oh really?” 

Lacey misses her next shot, straightening up and invading Regina's bubble. “Who wouldn’t? You're gorgeous, brilliant, and brimming with power.” 

Regina smiles, sharp, assessing the table. “Good,” she says, lining up the six, “then it won't be too hard to convince you to go on a second date.” 

Lacey laughs, dipping to whisper loudly in her ear, “Or back to yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> (my spoiler point is now up to s4e7, so please avoid any later references in the comments- thanks!)


End file.
